Mass Effect: UTF
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: Heavily AU Mass Effect, not in my other story's universe. Humanity deems the Mars archive all but useless, how is that? Read to find out. Read and review, constructive criticism appreciated, flames ignored. [Edit: As everyone seems to be ignoring the warning in chapter 0...THIS HUMANITY IS OPed!] [Edit2: To be rewritten at some point, hopefully soon]
1. Chapter 0 (Timeline)

**Me: Hello readers.**

 **Trin: Sup…wait…not supposed to be here…forget I said anything. +Leaves+**

 **Me: …She forgets we can use phones for this after we graduate basic and AIT. Anyways, this is a collaboration story with FPSLiverpool and DBD Turdukken X. For those of you that hate heavily OPed humanity stories…I suggest you leave now. For those of you who love them, welcome aboard!**

 **FPS: +Gets out of PZ 38T yawning+ Did someone say my name?**

 **Sarah: Hey Liverpool.**

 **FPS: Am I needed yet, or can I go back to sleep, I was having an epic dream.**

 **Me: Did it involve Warhammer?**

 **FPS: Actually it involved Monty Oum, Leonard Nimoy, and Sir Terry Prattchats still being alive.**

 **Me: Well I'll let you get back to that.**

 **FPS: Too late now, won't be able+Knocked out by baseball bat to back of head.+**

 **Trin: Shh, go to sleep.**

 **Me: Sis!**

 **Trin: What? He's not dead, just unconscious so he can get back to that amazing dream.**

 **Sarah: …Remind me…why are we friends?**

 **Me: Well, that's it…on with the…well story comes in chapter two (which is actually chapter 1), this one's an event timeline.**

Year: 77539-UTF calendar: M78Y539

3059: Humanity's medical technology advances enough to increase human life span to 1000 years.

3098: Terran War ends leaving the United Terra Federation as only surviving human government. Military Branches include Planetary Army, Space Marines, Starfleet, and Military Intelligence Branch (MIB). Earth renamed to Terra and the Moon renamed to Luna

4025: Humanity creates first Warp Drive. Warp Drives create a portal in two spots in the universe for instantaneous travel.

5099: Humanity creates Terra Forming devices and first colony outside of Sol system.

8894: Humanity discovers unknown Xeno archives on Mars. Archives are studied, but ultimately deemed more or less useless to them.

M10Y000: Humanity evolves and gains psychic like abilities dubbed biotics. UTF science enhances biotics to unbelievable levels.

M10Y001: Anti Bio League created to destroy any and all biotic humans, deeming them a mockery to God. The UTF sides with biotics and the ABL enacts war against them.

M10Y113: The UTF prevails in the war against the ABL. Biotics now have unflinching loyalties to the UTF.

M13Y309: Sol System Empire created based on Mars and Luna. UTF watches SSE closely.

M15Y775: SSE wages war against UTF. Humanity is, once again, at war with itself.

M16Y999: SSE Fleet manages to capture UTF battle station in Argon V system.

M20Y555: UTF begins construction of Flagship. Designs code named, Terra's Wrath.

M21Y698: SSE spies manage to steal the plans for Terra's Wrath. Construction of SSE Flagship begins.

M23Y004: New plans for a larger, more powerful Flagship created by UTF. Plans and workers kept hidden from even other UTF members.

M27Y396: After 100 years of nonstop combat, Draco VI system is liberated from SSE.

M29Y000: UTF recaptures Mars and Luna. SSE leaders retreat to Argon V system.

M30Y999: SSE Flagship, Terra's Wrath completed. Emperor choses Terra's Wrath-over 20 kilometers long, 30 km wide, and 5 km tall-as the home planet of the SSE.

M33Y104: Humanity, UTF, has first contact with alien race. Imperium becomes great allies with Humanity. Imperium consists of two, all female, sister races: Nerons, who look like human women with angel wings of various colors, and Serons, who look like human women with demon wings and a tail of various colors.

M35Y504: UTF and Imperium defeat SSE in all out assault on Terra's Wrath. Flagship disappears within a destabilized Warp Portal. Ultimate fate of SSE is unknown.

M41Y999: Humanity and Imperium upgrade Terra forming tech to where they can make a completely inhospitable planet, hospitable.

M45Y257: Humanity has second contact with alien race. Cyverons, Imperium, and Humanity become close allies, as though they were one people. Cyverons are a race of sentient AIs that inhabit machine bodies of various, though mostly humanoid, size and configuration.

M50Y035: SSE Flagship rediscovered. SSE have yet to make a move against the UTF and their new allies.

M54Y999: Construction of UTF Flagship, Light of Sol, completed. Ship is severl kilometers longer, wider, and taller than Terra's Wrath. UTF leaders deem Light of Sol a testament to human ingenuity.

M56Y339: UTF, Imperium, and Cyveron agree to act as if they are one group, but still remain separate.

M65Y999: Construction of humanity's true Flagship is completed. As a way of showing each other loyalty, Flagship is shared between Cyverons, Imperium, and UTF. No name is yet decided. Cyverons and Imperium begin work to upgrade ship with their technologies.

M67Y508: UTF, Imperium, and Cyveron create and test first ever Star Forming device, the Fusion Bomb. Test is complete success and the three races are now capable of creating star systems of only habitable planets.

M70Y503: Imperium and Cyveron upgrades to Flagship, Galaxy Savior, completed. UTF leader, the Imperium's twin Empresses, and the Cyveron main Consensus agree that Savior will only be used in combat as a last resort or a deterrent.

M75Y049: SSE begins attacking UTF, Imperium, and Cyveron forces in guerrilla warfare.

M76Y305: UTF spies discover that SSE is, more or less, reduced to a band of pirates. UTF deems them a slight threat, but a threat none the less.

M77Y999: Humanity encounters third alien race after Pluto in Sol shatters and reveals a Xeno device described in Mars Archives. Contact is hostile, resulting in a year long war that devastates the Xeno race's group, though does not overtly harm the race as a whole itself.

M78Y234: Now.

 **Me: Well, what do you think of that?**

 **FPS: +Holding ice packet to back of head+ I think your sister is insane.**

 **Me: You get used to it.**

 **Trin: +Fighting DBD, using BB gun, with wooden sword. And winning+**

 **Me: Eventually. Here's data on weapons, armor, and vehicles for the UTF, Imperium, and Cyverons.**

 _Starships:_

UTF/SSE:

UTF military starships are triangular in shape for the most part, put are also customized in different ways depending on the ship's class (Prowler have different builds than Frigates). UTF merchant vessels are trapezoidal in shape, and UTF privately owned ships are diamond shaped.

Most SSE ships are trapezoidal in shape, but there are a few triangular UTF grade ships.

Imperium:

Imperium starships resemble 21st century navy and merchant ships that traveled the sees. Of course, Imperium ships are meant for, and look like they're meant for, travel through the void of space.

Cyveron:

Cyveron starships resemble crescent moons that are on their way to becoming quarter moons. Some, such as Prowler class, are slimmer though, and resemble a crescent moon becoming a new moon.

 _Weapons:_

Human weapons are caseless, propellant launched, magnetically accelerated bullets. the magnetic acceleraation causes the explosion's flash to turn green instead of the 21st century yellow. Some human weapons, such as UTF Spec Ops standard weaponry, also enhance the bullet with a shell of plasma that encases it when it leaves the barrel. These upgrades allow UTF weaponry to function, even after suffering from an EMP, though the plasma enhancements and magnetic acceleration no longer function the bullet still fires. Human weapons are also able to function in any and all environments.

Imperium weapons are laser guns that have a blocky shape. Called Repeaters, Imperium laser guns are only built for military and police forces. Repeaters are capable of functioning in any environment, if given the correct upgrade, and are protected against EMPs. All Imperium Repeaters have scopes built into the gun.

Cyveron weapons are similar to Imperium weapons in shape, but not in function. Cyveron guns, called Gauss Rifles (or Cannons, depending on the size), are beam weapons that tear the target apart molecule by molecule or, if it's a Gauss Cannon, atom by atom. Cyveron Gauss weapons are built directly into the combat unit, usually replacing an arm or mounted on the shoulder, held by the combat unit. Organics are unable to carry Gauss Weaponry because of the weight, and would be unable to fire them as the weapons heat up to the point of burning organic flesh (ironically, the heat has no effect on the gun itself). Gauss weapons are able to be used in any and all environments and are unaffected by EMPs.

 _Armor:_

Human:

UTF armor is CORTech manufactured. Each set of armor consists of an armor underlayer (which resembles a black and grey colored human muscle system) and the actual armor pieces. The armor pieces consist of a helmet, body/shoulder armor, forearm/elbow guards, armored gloves, shin/knee guards, thigh guards, and armored boots. The armor's underlayer is completely bullet proof and also covers the lower half of the wearers face when fully active, allowing them to be able to function in a zero atmosphere, or lethal atmosphere, environment. The armor color (either a solid grey, black and grey, or black and blue) depends on the military group (Standard, Spec Ops, or Onyx Guard) and visor shape depends on service branch (slit over eyes for Space Marines, T shape for Planetary army, downward slit in the center for Colonial Militia, or no visor for Onyx Guard).

SSE armor is Vanguard Industries manufactured. Each set of armor consists of an under layer (which looks like grey pants and a grey long sleeve shirt) and the armor itself. The armor pieces consist of a helmet, body armor, shoulder guards, forearm guards, elbow pads, shin guards, knee pads, and thigh guards. Additional armor pieces are fingerless gloves that seal to the underlayer and combat boots that seal to the underlayer. Unlike UTF armor, SSE armor requires the helmet to be functional in hazardous environments. SSE armor only uses one color (silver and onyx) and visor (red eyes).

Imperium:

Imperium armor consists of high-tech armor that resembles medieval knights with robe sleeves and a robe's lower half. Colors depend on species (dark for Seron, light for Neron) and position (Standard, Canoness for Spec Ops, and Saints for Onyx Guard). Colors are silver armor with white robes or onyx armor with black robes (Standard), silver armor with blue robes or onyx armor with red robes (Canoness), and silver armor with black robes or onyx armor with white robes (Saint). Armor is fully functional in all environments and uses blue or red eye visors.

Cyveron:

Cyverons do not use armor as their bodies themselves are made of a think, bullet/plasma/laser proof metal.

 **Me: +Wearing gas mask modern+ Well that's all.**

 **FPS: +Wearing WWII gas mask+ Why is Trin using goggles and a Gears style gas mask?**

 **Me: Why is DBD using the Warhammer 40k style gas mask and you aren't?**

 **FPS: Point taken. Now why did they use tear gas instead of smoke?**

 **Me: Because the OCs joined in on the fight and now everyone is using UTF training rounds. Anyways, that's all for the upgrade, VR Commando ATA out.**


	2. Chapter 1 (The Beacon)

**Me: Welcome to chapter 2…well…chapter 1 really, the beginning of the story. Also I apologize for the large time skips in the timeline. I decided to only put the high importance events in the timeline. +Ducks under UTF training round+ Excuse me for a moment.**

 **DBD: Head in the game man. +Stares at Trin+**

 **Me: Dude, that's my sister you're staring at.**

 **FPS: +Drives up in a Panzer IV tank before popping head out+**

 **Me: So we're doing that?**

 **Trin: Oh gods. DBD, team up!**

 **Me: +Climbs into M4 Sherman tank+ FORWARD!**

 **DBD and Trin: SHIT!**

 **The Beacon**

 **M78Y234; Federation Service Vessel (FSV) Normandy (Rome class Prowler), Colony world Eden Prime, Imperium/UTF/Cyveron controlled:**

"[Colonel Shepard, report to the Mission briefing room.]" The intercom blared.

Adriana 'Ria' Shepard groaned as she covered her head with her pillow. The Orbital Assault Insertion Commando tried to go back to sleep, only for her friend and teammate, Nyx Skulker, smacked Ria with one of her wings. The Colonel got up and glared at the Neron, who smiled back. Ria sighed before looking over at their other teammate, a Cyveron named Raptor.

"Would you not get your feathers on my bed?" Ria said as she wiped her cot clear of Nyx's black feathers.

"Then wake up when we're called ma'am." Nyx said as she stopped laughing. "You hear about the supposed Turian aboard?"

Ria and Raptor instantly stopped what they were doing and looked at the Neron. The two looked at each other and then back again.

"No…stow away?"

"Nah, you don't need to kill him…yet."

"…Alright then. Now let's go check up on Eden Prime."

"Briefing Room first." Raptor said as he switched his left arm into a flame thrower and back.

"Armor up and grab you gear." Ria said. "I have a feeling things are about to get interesting."

The three OAICs changed into their armor and grabbed their weapons before leaving. They jogged to the Briefing Room and waited for the door to open. When it did, Ria instinctively reached for her pistol, but stopped herself quickly.

" _Don't kill him. Wasn't ordered to."_ Ria thought as she glared at the black and red armored Turian.

"Ah, Colonel Shepard. I was hoping to talk to you." The Turian, a Council SPECTRE said.

"What do you want?" Ria asked as she walked into the room with her team.

"I was wondering about this colony we're going to. I've heard Eden Prime is quite beautiful."

"Enough of the small talk, you should know by now I don't like you."

"Right. I was wondering, is it truly safe?"

Ria instantly pulled out her PCAP3.

"If that's a threat, your life ends now." She said as Nyx and Raptor also had their guns out.

"It is not, merely a question. Humanity is still relatively new to the galactic community. Are you truly ready to defend your colonies?" The Turian asked, hiding his nervousness well.

"Let's think back here." Nyx said as Ria holstered her pistol, quickly followed by the others. "Humanity and her allies are currently in their 78th millennium while for the council it is only 2183. Now let's think back again, do you remember what happened to the Turian group that attacked Humanity on third contact? You know, the guys who were completely destroyed even though they're the 'strongest military in the galaxy'? No? Well I just reminded you of that. Humanity, the Imperium, and the Cyverons can handle themselves."

"I am just making a point."

"No, you tried and failed to make a point."

"Okay Captain, I think you've hurt his pride enough." Captain David Anderson said as he walked in.

"Hey Dave." Ria said as she crossed her arms.

"Now that we're all here, let's get to the point. Recently, archeologists on Eden Prime found a new Prothean Beacon." Anderson said.

"Like the Archives on Mars?" Ria asked.

"Yes. We don't need them so UTF command decided we would pick it up for the Council as a way of saying no hard feelings."

"For being superior to you." Nyx added.

"Play nice with the Turian, he's here to pick up the Beacon."

"He's its escort? Then why are we here?" Ria asked.

"For this." Anderson said before bringing up a vid.

It began playing and the five people watched as several UTF Militia forces and Imperium Guardswomen fired their weapons at unknown targets. Suddenly a small squad of UTF Planetary Army soldiers came into view.

"[Get down!]" A woman in the video shouted at the camera man. "[This is Sergeant Major Ashley Williams of Eden Prime Planetary Army Third Platoon Second Squad. Eden prime is under attack by unknown forces. Requesting reinforcements.]"

Before anything else could be said, a loud horn type sound was heard. Williams and the cameraman looked up to see…something heading down towards the planet. The cameraman watched the object for another second to get a clear view of it before returning to shooting the unknowns. The vid then cut off.

"What the hell was that?" Raptor asked.

"Looked like a giant metal squid." Nyx said.

"…Now I'm craving calamari, thanks a lot Nyx." Ria said jokingly.

The Neron laughed before looking back at Anderson. Ria kept a straight face and turned to the Starfleet officer.

"So, we're on a Recon and Rescue Op?" Ria asked.

"Correct. I want you and your team in the hanger now. Nihlus is going with you, no arguments. Getting the Beacon is his mission and the easiest way to do that is to go with all of you." Anderson said, getting a groan from the three OAICs.

"Fine. You better keep up bird brain." Ria said.

"Captain, I move faster on-…"

"Our Op, our ship, our planet. You do what we say, when we say, how we say, am I clear?" Ria ordered, sounding like a Drill Sergeant.

"I'm a Council Spectre, if need be I don't have to-…"

"Try it, and we'll count it as an act of war, and you don't want that now do you?" Ria asked with a smile. "You do what I say, when I say, how I say, got it?"

"…Fine, but after this, you and I are going to-…"

"Spectres get to break laws and rules. I have a nice habit of shooting people that do that until they don't get up. Do you want me to show I haven't changed?"

The Turian looked at the slightly shorter woman in shock. He also finally noticed her eyes.

"You know your eyes aren't the same color, right?" Nihlus asked as Nyx and Raptor rapidly moved their heads back in forth in a 'don't say it' motion while Anderson sighed. "Perhaps you should see the doctor before the mission?" He said in genuine concern.

The next thing Nihlus saw were stars and unending darkness. Several minutes later, he woke up inside what looked like a sleep pod to him. He looked out to see Ria, Raptor, and Nyx climbing into similar pods.

"Got it, Shep." Two of the OAICs said.

"Now, in your pods." She turned to Nihlus. "Bird Brain, you'll refer to us be our call signs and nothing else from here on, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Nihlus replied.

Ria smiled as her pod sealed and moved into launch position. A countdown started and her grin widened.

" 'Helljumper, helljumper, where you been?' " Ria sang.

"['Feet first into hell and back again.']" The other two OAICs responded as the pods were shot from the ship and towards the ground.

Ria laughed as she listened to Nihlus' screams of terror. Raptor groaned at the annoying sound.

"[Shep, could you mute his coms until we get down there?]" The robot asked.

"Sorry Cazador, no can do. We need to know if he dies on impact." Reaper replied.

"[Just ignore it man.]" Spectre said.

"[Are you able to?]"

"[Touché.]" The Neron replied.

"Impact in three…two…one…ZERO!" Reaper shouted as the pods hit the ground and opened.

Reaper jumped out of hers, rifle in hand before turning to see Nihlus spill out of his and go puck behind a bush.

"Cazador, you owe me 50 creds." Spectre said.

"Damn." Cazador replied as he transferred the funds to Spectre.

"Cut the chatter. You hear that?" Reaper asked as she heard the sound of micro drones flying towards them.

She turned to see several energy rounds impact her shields and slightly drop them.

"Enemy drones!" Reaper shouted as she fired her PCBR3 at them.

The bullets hit and instantly destroyed the drones as the plasma around them caused the drone's shields to not exist. Or at least, gave the appearance of that. The plasma shell around the bullets destroyed the drone's shields by overloading them while the shell and bullet remained intact. Ria smiled as several more drone's appeared.

"Target practice Shep?" Raptor asked.

"What are Geth doing here?" Nihlus said as he fired his shotgun at the drones.

"The fuck are Geth?" Spectre asked as she unfurled her wings and flew into the air.

"The reason why the Council doesn't like that humanity uses AIs."

"[And you wonder why the Cyverons deemed it easier to hide the fact that you're robots.]" Reaper said over a secured line.

"[I get it, they don't like AIs.]" Cazador said. "[Can we focus on shooting…wait…what the hell am I saying? I'll just hack them.]"

With that, the Cyveron's data pad activated and the lights of the drones suddenly turned red. They instantly stopped shooting and Nihlus looked at the Cyveron soldier in shock.

"How did you do that?" The Turian asked.

"Expert hacker."

"Obviously." The Turian stated, as if it was the universes biggest understatement.

"[Of course even hackers lose control eventually. Leave them under your control for to long and he'll suspect something.]" Spectre said as she stabbed her knife into an unhacked drone several times.

"Overkill much?" Shep asked.

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS OVERKILL!" The Neron shouted in response.

"…Cazador…did you spike her coffee again?" Reaper asked.

"…Maybe." The Cyveron said as the slit visor helmet on Reaper's head didn't stop staring at him.

"Nah, this is normal overkill me." Spectre replied as she holstered her PCIUs and pulled out an Imperium Scout Energy Blade.

The katana like blade glowed white as Spectre activated it. The OAIC laughed before slicing the drones apart. This caused a groan from Cazador as he had just hacked them.

"Well…it was impressive while it lasted." Nihlus said in disappointment.

"[…-nyone on-…-ri…-IC.]" Their coms buzzed.

"Cazador, clean this up." Reaper ordered.

"[…-nyone on this frequency? Hello?]" A female voice asked, one the three OAICs recognized.

"Yukari?" Reaper asked.

"[Shep? Nice to hear a friendly voice. Listen, my tank's stuck. I could use some back up; I'm almost out of shells.]"

"On our way."

"[Hurry up or you'll only find a dead body.]" Yukari said before cutting coms.

"Let's move!" Reaper shouted as the group started running towards the sound of a tank firing.

A minute later and the group found a M3A2 Abrams Light Battle Tank, its left side inoperable, firing at a horde of Geth soldiers. Around the tank were the corpses of multiple Militia soldiers. All of them had slight burns around small bullet like wounds.

Reaper looked back at the tank just as another shell fired. The OAIC ran up and got on the tank's turret before firing. The tank's top door then opened and a human in Imperium Canoness armor with a Range Repeater and a Repeater Carbine climbed out. She was quickly followed by a Seron in Canoness armor lifting up a Heavy Range Repeater.

"No more shells?" Shep asked as the Geth Horde got closer.

"That was my last one." The human, Yukari, said.

"We'll be fine." Cazador said as a sniper round flew a millimeter away from hitting his head. "And I forgot to turn on my shields."

"Wow, great job Caz, it's not like those are important or anything." The Seron, Seras Elizabeth, said.

"Shut up." The Cyveron replied.

Seras rolled her eyes before going prone and firing the HRR at the approaching Geth. Several fell from the well placed shot as more walked forward. Seras turned a dial on the side of the HRR and fired again. This time the laser created an explosion when it hit. More Geth fell as Seras fired again before reloading. The Seron looked through the scope and saw a larger, red Geth running towards them.

"Big one, incoming." Spectre said from next to Seras.

The two fired their sniper weapons at the large Geth and watched as it exploded as the remaining Geth ran.

"We need to get to the Beacon." Nihlus said.

"What's with the Bird Brain?" Yukari asked.

"Council Spectre. He's here for the Beacon."

"Build bridges right?"

"Never know when you might need them."

"Anyways, the Beacon is being guarded by a…Sergeant Major Ashley Williams." Yukari said while staring at Nihlus.

"Why are you staring at me?" The Turian asked.

"Um…did you know someone drew on your face with Sharpie?" The Imperium soldier asked.

"What?" Nihlus said before grabbing a shiny, and reflective, Geth chest piece to look at himself.

In black ink on his face were a mustache and goatee, glasses, and the words 'Nyx was here.' His eye twitched as he looked at the offending Neron, who tried to look innocent while wearing combat armor. He sighed before looking over at the now six soldier strong group.

"Colonel, I think it would be better for us to split up for now." Nihlus said.

"Reasoning?" Reaper asked.

"We'll be able to get both our objectives done at a faster speed."

"…Alright, who'd go?"

"I'd take Cazador and Yukari with me and the others go with you."

"…Alright. I'll go with that for now, good luck."

"See you when the mission is complete Shep." Nihlus said as he, Cazador, and Yukari started walking off.

Just before they got out of earshot, The Cyveron turned.

"He ain't to bad a guy when you think about it." The AI said.

"I know. It's the Spectres themselves I can't stand." Shep replied as the remainder of the team started moving.

The group walked for a bit, shooting at any Geth they found when Nihlus contacted them.

"[This is Blue team; we've run into what's left of a Militia squad. They got hit hard. The only one that was still alive told us that the Geth moved the Beacon.]"

"What do you mean by was?"

"[He died just after telling us that. I'm sorry Reaper, there was nothing we could do except make his end less painful.]" Nihlus said, sorrow evident in his voice.

"You did your best, you can't save them all." Reaper said. "Just get to the Beacon. Don't let their deaths be in vain."

"[Will do. Blue team out.]"

"No one says out anymore. Coms make a specific tone when the person is done talking completely." Spectre said.

"Not Council coms." Reaper corrected as they saw a single Planetary Army soldier, a Grunt, running from Geth.

The woman fired her Magnetic Acceleration Rifle mark 5, MAR5, at the Geth behind her as she dove into cover. She got back up and cradled the XM8 resembling weapon to her chest as multiple Geth rounds hit around her, barely missing.

Reaper instantly started firing her rifle at the Geth soldiers. The synthetics stopped firing at the Grunt and began firing at the Marine. Seras smirked before holstering her HRR and pulling out her Micro Gatlin Repeater. The multi-barreled MGR spun a few times before unleashing a storm of red bolts that flew towards the Geth. The Army Grunt nodded her head at Reaper and popped out of cover to help shoot the synthetics.

The four soldiers continued firing until the last of the Geth soldiers fell. Reaper walked up to the soldier and got her attention by tapping her shoulder. The Grunt looked up and depolarized her visor. The black colored, t-shaped visor turned clear and revealing a woman that looked like she had Latina blood in her.

"Sergeant Major Ashley Williams reporting ma'am." The Grunt said.

"Williams…you were guarding the Beacon. What happened?" Reaper asked.

"Those things ma'am. They pinned us down and killed my men."

"…Want payback soldier?"

"Hell yeah…ma'am."

"Then you'll be coming with us. Move out!" Reaper shouted.

The four soldiers moved towards the bottom of the hill they were near, seeing spikes with people stabbed on them. Reaper became more enraged at the sight, but kept moving. She heard a choking sound coming from Williams and knew what the problem the Grunt was facing was. A soldier's most important job is to make sure no harm ever comes to the people they are trying to defend, but seeing this made Williams believe she had failed in that duty.

"It's not your fault Williams, and there is no way in hell that every civilian on Eden Prime is dead." Reaper said.

The Grunt nodded before looking back at the corpses sadly once more. She turned back and polarized her visor. The four soldiers got to the bottom of the hill and instantly had Geth rounds flying towards them. Reaper rolled and brought her fist up into the Geth's 'chin.' She smiled as it fell back dead, only for that smile to disappear when a larger Geth charged towards her. She quickly pressed a button on her wrist and a synthetic voice spoke in her ears.

"[Exo online.]" It said as Reaper started fighting the robot in hand to hand combat.

Williams and Spectre looked at each other before following the Colonel's lead. Both activated their armors' built in Exos before charging the Geth. Seras sighed before putting away her MGR and pulling out an Imperium sword. She pressed a button on the weapon's handle and the blade became surrounded by a white energy. The Seron shouted once before joining the other women in a brawl against robots.

* * *

"Sooo…what's a Spectre's job exactly?" Yukari asked Nihlus.

"We stop threats to the Council mostly. Any other jobs we do are for our government or for personal things." Nihlus said, happy that at least one of them weren't openly hostile to him.

"So…you're like Imperial Saints only with fewer rules?"

"I was thinking more Federal Onyx Guard than Saint." Cazador replied before seeing something up ahead at the space port. "Is that a Turian?"

"…Saren?" Nihlus said in shock.

"Friend of yours?" Yukari asked.

"More or less. We need to find out why he's here."

Nihlus was about to head down when Cazador stopped him.

"I have a bad feeling. I'm going down with you while cloaked while Yukari waits here with her sniper."

"Why? Saren's a Spectre, he's an ally."

"Just trust me on this. My feelings are very rarely wrong. I can literally count the instances where I was wrong on one hand. And look at it this way, if I'm wrong, then Yukari can still help take out any Geth that attack us and your friend."

"…Alright. Watch our backs?" Nihlus asked, making it more of a request than an order.

"You got it…to bad you can't get the Sharpie off your face before you get down there."

"…Saren's never going to let me live this down." Nihlus said as Yukari went to a good sniping position and Cazador disappeared from sight.

Nihlus breathed in once before jogging over to where Saren was, his shotgun still ready. He got close to the ramp and slowed to a walk before calling to the other Turian.

"Saren." Nihlus called.

"Nihlus?" The other Turian asked shocked, at Nihlus' being here or his face, the Spectre couldn't tell.

"Don't ask." Nihlus said as he holstered his shotgun and walked up to Saren.

"[What the hell are you doing? Don't holster your gun.]" Cazador said over the coms.

"I thought I was the only one sent." Nihlus said as Saren shrugged off his shock before clasping his hands behind his back.

"The Council thought you could use some help on this one." Saren said as he walked behind the other Turian.

"Of course, but Geth? I didn't expect this."

"Don't worry." Saren said as he pulled out his pistol before pointing it at the back of Nihlus' head. "I have it all-…"

Saren was interrupted by his organic arm suddenly being severed from his body. He yelled in pain as he looked at the hovering splatters of blue blood. Cazador then decloaked and revealed himself, his left arm transformed into a blade, as Nihlus spun around and stared in shock at Saren's severed arm, which was still clutching the pistol. He then switched his blade into flamethrower mode.

"Need a light?" The Cyveron asked before sending a blast of fire at the Turian.

Saren rolled away as several Geth soldiers appeared to help him. Unfortunately, the Geth soldiers were quickly dropped by several bolts of red.

"It appears that you've been _disarmed_." Cazador said in amusement.

"Really?]" Saren, Nihlus, and Yukari said.

"What? I thought that was great."

* * *

"Who hired Umbrella workers?" Seras said in an annoyed voice as she killed another, recently named, Husk.

"I'm surprised you even know enough of what that is to make the reference." Reaper said as she pulled her knife out of another Husk's head.

"Um…I'm still stuck." Spectre said, her Exo-Enhanced armor struggling to pull her arm from the wall she had imbedded it in.

"I'll help her." Ashley said as several Repeater bolts were fired.

"Ash, get her out of that and you two look for survivors around here, I'll take Seras and see what's going on ahead." Reaper said as she and Seras started running towards where the sound had come from.

They climbed the hill and rounded to bend to see Yukari laying there with her Range Repeater out.

"FOR TANITH!" She shouted.

The Human woman fired again before Seras fake coughed to get her attention. Yukari turned to see her girlfriend and Reaper standing there. She smiled at them before looking back through her scope. What she saw made her groan.

"Some Turian just took off on a tram to another part of the Space Port." Yukari said as she got up.

"Yukari, Seras, go help Williams look for survivors. Send Spectre up to me, I'm following that Turian." Reaper said as the two women nodded.

Shep turned to look at the Space Port's ramp before being surrounded by a silver energy. She blinked and found herself at the ramp, the silver energy cascading off of her like water. She turned to see Nihlus standing there wide eyed. Shep laughed at that, realizing two things. One; Cazador was right about Nihlus not being so bad, and two; the Council races really hadn't seen human biotics in use yet.

"Was…was that biotics?" Nihlus asked.

"Yep." Reaper replied.

"But…they were silver, not violet."

"And I'm Human. Our biotics are a lot different from the ones you know."

Nihlus continued to stare at Reaper in shock until Spectre landed next to him. The Neron's black wings folded back against her body to where it looked like she never had them in the first place. Nihlus looked at her questioningly at that moment.

"You try to fight with wings spread, see how well that goes for you." Spectre said.

Nihlus shrugged, deciding that the four races he was currently working with were just weird, and pulled his shotgun back out.

"We need to get going." Reaper said as she jumped off the main platform and straight onto a lower one.

She looked up to see several Geth troopers standing there in shock that an organic would jump down to fight them at close range. The synthetic soldiers quickly got over their confusion and raised their rifles.

"Too late." Reaper said before swinging her are horizontally, creating a wave of silver energy that destroyed several of the synthetics.

Reaper's eyes behind her helmet were glowing silver, but only she knew that. All anyone else could see was a black, slit visor where her eyes were. The Human biotic laughed once before creating an orb of biotic energy and standing up. She took a pitcher's stance for a second before throwing the biotic orb towards the Geth. It hit the one in the middle of the group and disappeared just before a silver explosion happened. The remaining Geth turned towards Reaper as the OAIC teleported into the middle of them and released a blast of energy around herself. Reaper then stood up, her eyes still glowing and glared at the last Geth at the end of the tram. She then raised her glowing right arm and lifted the Geth into the air before crushing it like an aluminum can. She turned to the stairs to see the others heading towards her.

"Let's move." Reaper said.

"Um…right." Nihlus said as he and the other two OAICs followed Reaper.

Reaper walked over to the trams controls and Nihlus noticed the emblem on her upper back. It was of a human skull with two crossed scythes behind it. He looked at the other two OAICs and noticed they had emblems of their own. Cazador's had what looked like the skull of a wolf with a machine gun and flame thrower behind it with the words Cazador and Silencioso above and below the image, respectively. Spectre's was a cloaked specter drawing katana from its back with the words Gosli above and Rapax below the image. Nihlus decided to assume that this had to do with their codenames.

The Turian Spectre waited as the tram moved them to the same part of the space port that Saren had gone to. It stopped and the four of them climbed out, instantly seeing a bomb.

"Ah hell." Reaper said. "Activating scanner…it's nuclear…and there are three others."

"I'm on it." Cazador said before making it look like he was using his datapad. "Done, nukes are shut down. They're no more dangerous than paper weights now."

"Good. Spectre, hand to hand." Reaper ordered as she reactivated her Exo.

Spectre smiled before activating her own Exo. Unlike last time though, both women were upgrading themselves with boosts. Spectre pulled out two Federation Energy Light Blades. Spectre pressed a button on the handles of the katana resembling weapons, making them glow with black energy. Spectre unfurled her wings and flew upwards, gaining the attention of the Geth as Reaper activated her biotics. The Human soldier jumped, using her biotics to boost her onto the platform above her, before using the Exo's built in jump booster. The Geth, busy firing at Spectre at the moment, didn't notice Reaper until the human biotic had sent another bio-bomb, as she called them, into the group's center.

"Fire in the hole!" Spectre shouted from above them.

The bio-bomb went off and Spectre landed, slicing two Geth troopers in half as she did. The Neron spun her katana and smiled beneath her helmet. The UTF soldier laughed before charging at the remaining Geth with her blades. Reaper laughed before activating her Exo's customized attachment. Two small scythes unfolded from the side of the part of her Exo on her arms. The OAIC ran forward, teleporting as she did, as the biotic aura around her almost seemed to flow behind her like a cape. Of course, that was only noticeable if you actually looked, and looked closely at that.

Reaper and Spectre took down the remaining Geth and nodded to each other before charging to the last platform area to fight Saren. They got to it only to find that Saren was long gone. The few Geth that were left were about to charge them when a blast of flame came from behind the two women, accompanied by plasma enhanced LMG rounds. Reaper sheathed her scythes as Spectre did the same with her katana. Reaper looked over at the Beacon and saw that it was glowing, she instantly called Williams. As she did this, Nihlus walked over to it, seemingly drawn to the object.

"Williams, it's Reaper. Was the Beacon always glowing?" Reaper asked.

"[No ma'am.]" Williams replied as Nihlus shouted in shock and surprise.

Reaper instantly spun around to see Nihlus being dragged to the Beacon by an invisible force. Reaper instantly boosted over to the Turian and grabbed him before tossing him to her teammates. She tried to get to them only to discover she was now caught by the force.

"REAPER!" Cazador shouted as he tried to run forward, only to be stopped by both Nihlus and Spectre.

"We don't know what that thing is. Reaper wouldn't want us all dying!" Spectre said.

As soon as Spectre said that, Reaper blacked out.

* * *

 _Death_

" _What is this?"_

 _Destruction_

" _Where am I?"_

 _Unending Cycle_

" _Who are you?"_

 _Fear_

"… _What are you?"_

 _Pain_

" _WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?"_

" _We are the harbingers of-…"_

" _OF WHAT!?"_

"AH!" Ria cried as she shot up in a bed in Normandy's med-bay. _"What the hell was that? …Was it a dream?"_

"Oh good, you're awake." The Normandy's head medical officer, Karen Chakwas, said.

 **Me: +Still inside M4 Sherman with several OCs+ Well that's all for chapter 1.**

 **FPS: +Still in Panzer III with several versions of his OC Luna. Talking over com+ Regretting making Luna the way I did.**

 **Me: Not following orders?**

 **FPS: Not even slightly. +Sherman and Panzer fire two rounds at the small army of OCs being used by DBD and Trin+**

 **Trin: INCOMING! +Explosion happens next to her+**

 **DBD: They're getting closer…WHERE THE HELL DID OUR HEAVIES GO!?**

 **Me: FPS, you did have that hidden Leman Russ Demolisher take out their Heavies, right?**

 **FPS: Yep.**

 **Me: Good. Anyways, that's all for…wait…character bios.**

 _FPS Liverpool:_

 _Name: Davidian 692_ **(Otherwise known as Sir Not-Appearing-In-This-Chapter)**

Race: Cyveron

Active role: Ambassador

Appearance: Human Shaped, with false skin, and false hair in a crew cut because, you don't want your ambassador scaring the hell out to the people you are trying to approach peacefully. Wears standard human body armour, for the 'authentic' look.

 _Name: Iwasawa Gaunt_

Codename: Yukari

Job: Special Operations, armoured warfare

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Appearance: 6' 3, Think Black Widow, Marvel Comics version (not movieverse) wears light armour.

Weapons: Range Repeater and Repeater Carbine

Bio: Extremely Hyper active when given the prospect of new Tanks or ships to play with, giving her the codename Yukari. Otherwise is generally shy, when not on a mission, leading to concerns' that she is not mentally sable. Is in a relationship with a Seron. Uses Long Range precision weaponry when not commanding a tank. Has a photographic memory for armour weakness' and strengths.

 _Name: Seras Elizabeth_

Weapons: Heavy Range Repeater and Micro Gatlin Repeater

Race: Seron

Appearance: Black hair, black combat gear, green eyes, (Games Workshop Citadel paint scheme) Russ Grey demon wings and tail.

Bio: Rarely talks, and if something is said, it's mostly sarcastic.

 _Mine:_

Adriana 'Ria' Shepard:

Codename: Reaper

Species: Human biotic

Gender: Female

Look: Short brown hair in a ponytail with bangs that cover the upper left half of her face, left brown eye and right green eye, Caucasian, 5'8'', athletic build.

Outfit (while not in combat): Black jacket, silver and red t-shirt, grey camo cargo pants, combat boots, red wrap around shades, UTF OAIC beret (black military beret with emblem of skull with wings in gold).

Role: Stealth, Diplomacy, Strategy and Tactics

Rank: UTF, Space Marines Orbital Assault Insertion Commandos (OAIC), Colonel

Weapons:

Primary-PCBR3 with fore grip, laser sight, recoil dampener, scope, and extended mag.

Secondary-PCSR3 with range scope, laser sight, ballistics CPU, recoil dampener, extended mag, and extended barrel.

Sidearm-PCAP3 with scope, laser sight, extended mag, recoil dampener, and energized chain bayonet.

Equipment: Cloak and scanner.

Personality: Loyal to the UTF and her teammates, never backs down, always has a plan, never gives up, listens to her team's input, doesn't like Council races (but won't instantly attack them), thinks the Krogan brought the genophage on themselves (though willing to forgive them if they can change their attitudes).

Background: As a Major, was almost arrested for killing her Colonel because he ordered their platoon to do nothing to help another (other platoon was completely slaughtered as a result). Has a tendency to shoot any cowards, deserters, and is first in line to shoot traitors.

 _DBD Turdukken X:_

 _Name: Raptor_

Codename: Cazador

Species: Cyverons

Gender: N/A (Cyverons have none)

Appearance: Black with Desert tan covering chest back and sides, white on shoulders and armpits, desert camo on legs and feet. Flat top like structure on head. Black reflective visors over eyes. Looks similar to a body builder wearing a heavy tactical vest cargo pants combat boots and a muscle room.

Height: 8' 6"

Role: Stealth/Assassination and Area suppression.

Rank: UTF, Space Marines Orbital Assault Insertion Commandos (OAIC), Major

Weapons:

Primary-UTF Spec Ops Plasma Charge Mobile Turret mark 3, PCMT3, (looks like an HK 21) with scope, grenade launcher, extended mag, laser sight, and recoil dampener.

Secondary-UTF Spec Ops Plasma Charge Battle Rifle mark 3, PCBR3, (looks like HK G36) with scope, energized chainsaw bayonet, laser sight, recoil dampener, and extended mag.

Sidearm-UTF Spec Ops Plasma Charge Assault Pistol mark 3, PCAP3, (looks like a smaller HK 416 Pistol) with scope, energized bayonet, laser sight, recoil dampener, and extended mag.

Equipment: Flame thrower, and cloaking system

Personality: Prone to stand in a shadowy corner with arms crossed standing tall looking down upon the room. When hunting or tracking down an enemy or target he will howl towards the sky.

Background: Was on the security detail for Cyveron vessel during the Human/Imperium-Cyveron contact.

 _Name: Nyx Skulker_

Codename: Spectre

Species: Neron

Gender: N/A (Nerons and Serons are all female)

Appearance: Heavily tanned Caucasian, black wings, long black hair, amber eyes. Outfit is black tights, black thigh high boots, black fingerless gloves that reach to mid bicep area, black skin-tight tank top and lower face mask.

Height: 5' 11"

Role: Stealth/Reconnaissance and CQC.

Rank: UTF, Space Marines Orbital Assault Insertion Commandos (OAIC), Captain

Weapons:

Primary-Dual UTF Spec Ops Plasma Charge Infiltration Uzis mark 3, PCIU3, (look like HK MP7s) with laser sights, recoil dampeners, energized bayonets, extended mags, and scopes.

Secondary-Dual Spec Ops Plasma Charge Combat Shotguns mark 3, PCCS3, (look like HK CAWS) with laser sights, scope, extended mag, recoil dampeners, and scanners.

Sidearm-N/A. Uses UTF Spec Ops Plasma Charge Sniper Rifle mark 3, PCSR3, (looks like HK SL8) with range scope, ballistics CPU, recoil dampener, extended mag, laser sight, and extended barrel.

Equipment: Cloaking and lock down energy shielding.

Personality: Prone to joking on missions and everywhere else. Prefers to scare her targets when hidden and flatten them when discovered. Very whimsical in nature but also protective of friends and allies.

Background: Grew up rich and pampered and threw it all away to become a soldier.

 **Me: And…wait…vehicles to be shown later.**

 _DBD Turdukken X:_

Faction: UTF, Imperium, Cyveron.

 _Vehicle name: Multi-Purpose Armored Crawler. Nickname: Grizzly._

Height: without legs: 5 meters with legs: 10 Width: 5 meters Length: 10 meters.

Role: Mobile Bunker.

Main Armament: 2 side-by-side XL Gauss cannons on a coaxial turret. Second: 1 155mm railgun on a secondary turret. Tertiary: 10 ball turrets equipped 4 with high power laser cannons.

Main defense: 3 layers of energy (including kinetic.) absorbent shields. Secondary: PALADIN anti-projectile system. Tertiary: 1m thick of heavy duty depleted Uranium armor.

Movement: 6 triple jointed legs equipped with heavy duty GECO wall scaling system.

Landing: 12. Heavy duty Vertically aligned fusion thrusters.

Optics: 20 fiber optic cameras with thermal and ultraviolet capabilities. Secondary: micro-probe drones.

Color: Matte Black primary with a standard issue shark face grin and solid red squinted eyes.

Background: This engineering marvel was created by in a cross species project called JSVs or Joint Strike Vehicles, started in M78Y230 using tech from all three races. Looks similar to an old M26 Pershing tank with legs only bigger.

 _Vehicle Name: JSG (Joint Strike Gunship.) Nickname: Big Brother._

Height: 5 meters Length: 25 meters. Width: 3 meters.

Role: Gunship/chopper.

Main Armament: 1 chin mounted Medium Gauss cannon. Secondary: 4 Wing mounted 90mm 6-barreled rotary rail-gun. Tertiary: 6 Wing mounted fully automatic 12.7mm missile launching machine gun.

Defense: 1 energy absorbent shield. Secondary: 1 foot of depleted Uranium armor.

Propulsion: 1 large vertically aligned fusion thruster with 2 forward aligned fusion thrusters and 4 small horizontally aligned Fusion thrusters.

Optics: Mission specific.

Color: Matte OD Green.

Background: Made by JSVs. Shaped like an Osprey Helicopter.

 _FPS Liverpool:_

 _Sabaton Class Assaulter_ , Imperium space fighter/bomber, Looks like an UBER jacked avro Vulcan bomber, uses 4X nose mounted Gatling Repeaters, with hard points on the wings for additional Repeaters, carries a total of 12 anti-ship Torpedoes, and can carry out atmospheric Combat, with a bomb load of 12000 lbs.

 **Me: And that's all. Assaulters are fighter/bombers by the-...oh shit. +Sherman takes an explosive round to the left side+**

 **FPS: I have eyes on…fire!**

 **Luna (SAO): Firing!**

 **Me: Return fire! VR Commando ATA out!**

 **Trin: KEEP FIR-…oh shit. +Thrown back by explosion+**


End file.
